digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
IceDevimon
IceDevimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Fallen Angel Digimon. He is sadistic, delighting in the pain he deals on others. He is the frozen counterpart of Devimon. In the Digimon series, he's seen as a mass murderer/serial killer. Abilities Attacks * Frozen Claw (Frost Claw): Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. * Avalanche Claw (Ice Shower): Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. * Tundra Freeze (Zero Freeze): Fires a freezing beam from his eyes. Appearances Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Juurouta Kosugi (Japan) and Michael Reisz (US). A mass murderer who made many a kill, IceDevimon bio-emerged in the Real World to find a Tamer who was as harsh and cruel as himself to become even more powerful. He found such a Tamer in Rika, whom he stalked before abducting her. IceDevimon seemed attracted to Rika for her "cold and icy behavior" towards others and echoed harsh words such as other Digimon merely being stepping stones for his own path to true power. He even proved himself worthy by showing her his frozen collection of victims atop a tower in the city. These Digimon he openly stated may have had friends and families and maybe even partners in a cold and calless speaking manner. This completely horrified Rika as she looked upon the entrapped Digimon IceDevimon kept as "trophies". Rika refused his offer but IceDevimon was not the type to take no for an answer. The other Tamers arrived but IceDevimon encased Guilmon and Terriermon in ice. Seconds later, Renamon appeared to protect Rika from IceDevimon. But he easily overpowered Kyubimon until he was killed and absorbed by Guilmon. It was because of IceDevimon that Rika's ideals of Digimon were flung out the window and she almost gave up being a Tamer. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US). In the dubbed version of Digimon Frontier, IceDevimon's voice was an impersonation of Christopher Walken. An IceDevimon was a serial killer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Veggiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega). During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the DigiDestined out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by JagerLowemon and purified by Lowemon after Zephrymon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon combined their attacks to crack him. Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon